


AoKise: Stories of the Heart

by AoKise DaiKi (DigimonDestined)



Series: AoKise: Stories of the Heart [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, AoKise-centric, Aomine is a Dork, Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kise Being Kise, Kise is in love with Aomine, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, Shorts, Teikou Era, aokise - Freeform, mostly aokise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: Aomine loves Kise and Kise loves Aomine- now why are they still not together?--Collection of random AoKise drabbles, oneshots and short storiesMost are Teiko era. Will typically be tagged. May have side pairings.]





	1. Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment if you do! :)  
> Feel free to send in requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter info: Sleeping- A.K.A. - The One With 'Sleep'  
> Rating/Warning: Sexual referencing, Teen or up  
> Genres/Tags: Fluff, Drabble, Sleepy Aomine is the best, humor, sexual referencing  
> Story Notes: None  
> Summary: After a good, (Really Good) night's sleep Kise briefly gets to see the soft, sleepy side of Aomine Daiki. Very briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a random idea I wanted to try out, plus I haven't written anything less than 500 words in a while. xD Hope you enjoy!

When Aomine was sleepy, he was a surprisingly different person, Kise marveled. He had figured that being waking Aomine would piss him, but nope-

"Mmmmhmmm?" Aomine contently hummed into his pillow. "Kise, you smell nice."

"Come on, we gotta get going if we want to be on time." Kise glanced at his nightstand before noticing his clock was missing. Then he realized where it was. And how it had gotten onto to the floor. 

"Five more minutes.." Aomine rolled over so he was lying face down into the mattress. "Please? _Kise, I love you_." Kise wondered how he could breath, much less, even think about falling sleep in such an uncomfortable position.

_Well it wasn't so uncomfortable last night, was it?_

Kise felt his cheeks heat up a little. _No no, no dirty pictures right now._

He forced himself to shake it off. "Even that won't work right now, we really have to go."

"Don't wanna." Aomine mumbled, voice muffled. " _Sleeeeeeepy."_

"You know, you're really cute when you're sleepy." Kise stroked his boyfriend's hair, finger combing the messy strands of midnight blue. Surprisingly, Aomine's hair was just as soft as his own- Kise quite recently found this out, when his hands were roughly tearing through them, as he pulled Aomine closer...  _Um..._

"Don't say that." Aomine finally rolled onto his back and let out a long yawn. "I don't do cute."

"That sounds a little more like you."

"Mmmhmmm." Aomine's eyes opened and instantly found Kise's. "What did you think about last night?"

"We're going to be late." Kise avoided the question, vying to stand up and slip into his jeans instead. "Momoicchi and Kurokocchi wanted us there early."

"Well, since we're already late," Aomine propped himself up sideways with an elbow and gave Kise a mischievous, devilish smirk that had the blond biting his lip. "Why don't we _enjoy_ the extra time?"  The suggestiveness in his tone couldn't have been more clear.

"You know I think I like sleepy Aomine better." Kise huffed, desperately trying to find an ounce of annoyance in him. "At least he's smart enough to know how to keep me on my good side-"

"Hey, now I'm insulted." Aomine mockingly said, touching his chest.  _Bare chest,_ Kise realized. Perhaps Aomine realized the fact at the same time. He pushed down the blankets wrapped around him and wiggled his hips provocatively, roguish smirk only widening. "By the way, I think all your sides look pretty good. You wanna slip out of those jeans now?"

Kise shot him a dirty look. But a part of him wanted to look southern...

"Come here pretty boy." Aomine motioned to the bed. He smirked, voice dropping to a seductive whispered, "Your jeans make your ass look good but I rather see it up close and bare."

"You are the opposite of charming." Kise dryly said, trying not to laugh. "Sometimes I don't even remember why I love you."

"Because I'm nice when I'm sleepy? And I'm always sleepy after sleepi9ng?" Aomine shifted a little. Kise's eyes couldn't help but follow the movements. "And I always sleep after sex, so if we do it now, I'll be nicer when we meet up with everyone else." 

"That makes absolutely no sense." Kise knew the right thing to do was to be cold and leave the room so Aomine would end up following. But damn, were those hard abs drool worthy... 

 "Come on, you know you wanna." Aomine's dark blue eyes glowed. "I promise I'll be nice and sleepy after."

Kise snorted. "No you won't."

"Yeah, I won't." Aomine agreed, trying not to laugh at how well Kise knew him. "But I'll be nice and sleepy and sweet tomorrow morning. So what 'ya say?"

"You're paying for dinner. Momoicchi, Kurokocchi's and mine." Kise raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Fine." Aomine rolled his eyes. "If it gets you into bed."

It did.


	2. Public Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Aomine and Kise date, but the GOM are okay with it. Really.  
> Warning: CRACK  
> Genres/Tags: ACTUAL DRABBLE, non-too subtle public affectionation, lots of exasperation and annoyance in the GOM, Aomine's a dick, Kise's mortified, humor, CRACK

When Kise laughs and throws his arms around Aomine's neck, they all react a little differently, because they remember how it usually leads to the couple making out.

Midorima sniffs, pushes his glasses farther up his nose, and excuses himself to go inside to buy a drink. Murasakibara follows suit, mumbling he needs another snack. Momoi smirks, turns her head away to try and stomp it down, looks back at the couple, and then repeats. Kuroko just stares neutrally. Nijimura makes a face like he's just discovered what a sock tastes like. Akashi folds his hands in his lap and smiles, apparently at the leaves skittering in the wind.

Kise leans into his boyfriend affectionately, and says, "Daiki, let's-"

"Don't call me that."

Kise blinks.

Kuroko mildly says, "What would you prefer Kise-kun to call you, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine shoots him a dark look, then shakes his head, muttering under his breath to himself.

Akashi can't resist. "I'm sorry, I couldn't catch that, _Daiki,"_ Â  Aomine's head shoots up. He glowers, and silently mouths some choice words that makes Akashi smile wider. "Dear me, I must be getting deaf. What was that?"

" _I said_ , I hope you're having a very nice day."

"Thank you, _Daiki_."

Kise is a smart guy. He throws both legs across Aomine's, firmly preventing the other from standing, and purses his lips in a frown. "Aominecchi, calm down."

Aomine opens his mouth, but Nijimura beats him to it, growling, "Kise, please stop straddling your boyfriend in public."

"Yes," Kuroko adds coolly. "It's highly disturbing."

"What do you mean?!" Kise throws his hands up, crying, "How can you- I wasn't-"

Though perhaps with good intentions at heart, Aomine must be true to his nature; he smirks. "Jealous boys? My boyfriend's _so_ _hot_."

"Felt sorry for Kise actually," Nijimura retorts, while Momoi recoils anyways, possibly having been traumatized by a wrong interpretation. "Must suck, being with you."

Still smirking cockily, Aomine smugly crosses his arms around his chest. "Nah, Ryouta only does it when he wants too."

It takes everyone nearly a second to get it, but when they do, Momoi reaches over Kise's shoulder and straightforwardly slaps her oldest friend, nice and hard. Kuroko, regularly expressionless, coughs for a long minute. Nijimura loudly swears. Even Akashi's eyes widen a little, because wow, even he didn't think they'd actually... started to...

"I can't believe Ki-chan ever said yes to you, you disgusting pig!"

"Aomine-kun, you should be highly ashamed of yourself for thinking like that."Â 

"Punk, double the training schedule for you, for the next- uh, two weeks, no three!"

"Make that months." Akashi inputs.

Aomine appears not to have heard them, still rubbing his doubtlessly sore cheek, growling back at Momoi.

But Kise is absolutely mortified, face flushed scarlet. He makes a move to stand, and snaps, "Daiki, you- YOU ABSOLOUTE BAKA."

Aomine's hand shoots out and grabs Kise's wrist. Aomine smiles, apparently still willing to press his luck. "Babe, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean anything."

Kise glares. "Let go of me."

"No," Aomine's voice suddenly lowers, turning dead serious. "I'll never let you go. I love you."

Kise looks him over once, and sighs, apparently deciding as troublesome as Aomine is- he's worth it. So he dips his head, and bends down, pressing a small, chaste, forgiving kiss on Aomine's lips.

Everyone else lets out some sort of incredulousness scoffing noise, subtle head shaking, or eye-rolling at the easily granted absolution. But then these individual reactions melt together into a collective, pained groan, when Aomine's hand snakes around the back of Kise's nape and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Ki-chan, you can't just forgive him like that!" Momoi has her hands over her eyes, but can't help peeking through the spaces between her fingers.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, please stop. I would prefer to keep my Fridays _puke-free_." Kuroko's snark is rare and should always be treasured when it's shown.Â 

"Yo, idiots, you're being _realllly_ gross here." Nijimura gives Aomine the finger.

"If you continue, I'll have to find new starters." Akashi isn't kidding.

Aomine and Kise are too distracted to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First drabble I've ever written. :p Hope you liked it.
> 
> Send me requests please! :D


	3. La Da Dee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random drabble....  
> Partial songfict(s)?  
> (I think I need new music lol)

_La Da Dee_

Daiki teaches himself guitar in an impressively short amount of time.

He has snatches of memories of learning piano with a private teacher but it had always felt too constraining. The stone set knowledge of notes, dynamics, rhythms donâ€™t pertain to the tablature, chords, strumming and fingerpicking Daiki quickly familiarizes himself with.

It's a Thursday when Ryouta first gets to see Daiki's new guitar, polished without any trace of his fingerprints, leaving the glossy coat of warm auburn brown that gradually fades into a soft black around its edges to be fully appreciated.

Ryouta's simple black t-shirt seems to exist only to bring out the contrasting yellow in his excited eyes. "Can you play, Daiki?"

"Of course I can," Daiki scoffs. "I'm already awesome at it. I can play anything." He might be fibbing here, but the thing is, most songs have the same basic chord structure. Whatever Ryouta wants to sing, he'll figure it out. "Name something."

Ryouta pauses for a split second. "La Da Dee."

The name of the song is not lost on Daiki, but he does blink, pondering over Ryouta's choice before he agrees, "Okay...."

It takes him nearly a minute for him to find the right chords by trial and error, not because he's that terrible at playing, but because his fingers explicably slide onto wrong frets again and again when he tries to mold his hand into certain shapes.

But that may have something to do with Ryouta's proximity. As usual, the blond is leaning into him, into his shoulder, but if not only to allow himself to administrate his admiration of Daiki's guitar with his touch.

Yet there's something about the gentle pressure that catches in Daiki's chest. It makes him breathe a little quicker than usual.

Perhaps he's just nervous.  But when he clears his voice a couple times in an attempt to summon his usual confidence, it doesn't quite work.

He strums the rough intro once... twice... and Ryouta lifts his head and begins,

_There's no way to say this song's  
'_ _bout someone else_

Daiki stumbles over the first group of chords, theoretically easiest of the notes, when his snail of a brain finally manages to comprehend the rich, melodious tune floating into his ears is falling from none other than Ryouta's moving lips.

 _Every time you're not in my arms,  
_ _I start to lose myself_

The corners of Ryouta's mouth flick upwards for a split second like he's been reminded of a good inside joke. Or an ironic one.

 _Someone please pass me my shades;_  
_d_ _on't let 'em see me down  
_

Daiki trips over a simple A chord, when the fact he's been staring at Ryouta's mouth like it holds the secrets to their futures hits him like the way Satsuki sometimes bitch-slaps him.

 _You have taken over my days,_  
s _o tonight I'm going out..._

He intakes a slow drag of breath. Closes his eyes. Asks his finger pads to find the frets automatically while his wrist flicks again and again to glide his pick over the strings. Opens his mouth. And for the first time in his life, _shadows_ Ryouta.

 _Yet I'm feeling like,  
_ __t_ _here is no better place,_ _

Daiki sees Ryouta's eyebrows rise, and his eyes betrayed by surprise, but that doesn't deter their singing,

 

 _than right by your side,  
_ _I had a little taste_

Ryouta's eyes twinkle. The way he lifts his shoulders in the slightest of movements is almost... good-naturedly. 

 _And I'll only  
_ _spoil the party anyway_

_'Cause all the girls are looking fine_

For his third (major) messup, Daiki hits the thinner E string a little too hard, and figures the sharp _twang_ sound cracking in his ears means it has snapped. Of course, he's not actually sure, because Ryouta takes up all of vision. And his mouth simply annihilates Daiki's ability to think.

A small, sheepish and unsure laugh slips out of Ryouta's slightly reddened lips as he pulls his head back and lowers his eyes away from Daiki, trying to reign in some form of composure and give them both some space, some time to fully absorb his sudden, impulsive action. But as his fingers begin to unfurl from the handful of collar he has just yanked on, Daiki places his own hand over them, stopping them.

Ryouta's gaze shoots up to Daiki, who merely grins back as he leans back in, whispering,

 _But you're the only one on my mind_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the mood for songficts. Any suggestions? :p  
> (SIDENOTE- I've just started Seven Deadly Sins and it's amazinggggg. Anyone else know of it?)


	4. It's Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not a date." Aomine had told him, almost pathetically insistent. "It's not."  
> Kise had taken it at face value. Shrugged, said, "Fine."
> 
> By the gods, Aomine was an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badly written fluff ;) ENJOY (or y'know, weep because it's so terrible & 0 sense xD)

_(Kise swore he'd never met a dumber guy. And that was really saying something, because he'd met some impossible people in the modeling industry. But Aomine Daiki, ace of the Teiko basketball team could leave all of them shell-shocked with his level of stupidity.)_

It was supposed to have been a group thing, but then Kise caught the little glances traded between them, between, Murasakibara and Midorima and Kuroko and Momoi, Akashi and Nijimura and then was struck with the realization the day was more like _couples' day._ Which meant while the pairs hung out together, he'd be stuck with _Aomine_.

( _Was that a good thing? Or bad?_

( _They hadn't really talked since that night. So when Aomine flagged him down after class, he wasn't quite sure, what the other would say._ ) 

"Ryo- Kise, wait-" Aomine had paused, looking sheepish, awkward for a moment. The same moment in which Kise had foolishly tricked himself into believing Aomine was about to say something sweet, something that would make his him drop to the floor with a happy sigh, make his heart melt, something that would make him like Aomine even more than he already did.

But then out of Aomine's baka mouth, came,  "It's not a date. It's _not_."

Kise had taken it at face value, stepped back, shrugged, and said, " _Fine_."

( _Because it honestly was, fine.)_

Because there was still that night forever seared into Kise's heart and memory, the one where Aomine had played basketball with him after school until they'd seen the lazy drizzle that had been inconsistent through practice abruptly break into endless downpour through the second floor windows. Granted, it was him who challenged Aomine into running outside, but it was _Aomine_ who'd pulled him out soon after, shouting, "Come on! Live a little." It was Aomine who'd raced him to his house. And on the steps of his porch, right after he'd touched the door handle, it was Aomine who'd suddenly reached out, breathlessly called, " _Ryouta_ ,"

_(Maybe it was the way he'd said his name.)_

And then it was Aomine kissing him-

To be more accurate, it was Aomine throwing one hand behind Kise's head so when he stepped forwards, the momentum of his steps merely carried into gently pressing Kise into the door, and then fixing him with questioning eyes as blue as the midnight sky. Kise had swallowed hard. Nodded.

They'd brushed lips first, actions uncertain and tentative, maybe a little rough-

And then Kise learned the taste of Aomine's messy tongue.

When Aomine pulled away, he'd barely met Kise's eyes before roughly dashing out, "Good night."

_(And yeah, he'd liked all of it.)_

_\--_

So if Aomine couldn't yet verbally admit something he already knew, that was fine with Kise. He would convince Aomine to _properly_ talk to him through other means.

( _A kiss,_ _Kise decided, would be a place to start.)_

( _But goddamnit, what was with his intelligence levels?)_

He'd thrown every hint he could think about.

Starting from when they'd jumped onto the bus, overcrowded with people. Aomine had grabbed a swinging handle and Kise moved close to him, so their shoulders grazed, and the back of their hands unsheltered by their short sleeveless t-shirts brushed.

 _Aomine hadn't moved away, Kise knew this_.

When they waited in line for tickets, Kise proclaimed his thirst. Brought out a water bottle stuffed into his bag, twisted the cap off, raised it to his lips, and let the water trickle into his mouth.

_Aomine had chosen to take the view, Kise swore._

But then, for a good hour-and-half Aomine kept his eyes glued to the screen covering nearly all of the wall.

Which rendered Kise's plans useless.

( _Science experiment: If you stare at one's lips for a long time, will they kiss you?_

_Hypothesis: Yes._

_Data/Results: No._

_Conclusion: The movie has to suck enough so they'll actually spare you a glance.)_

 

As they walked out of the theaters, Kise brooded in silence, only half-listening to the others' comments.

"Ki-chan," Momoi clung to Kuroko's who didn't particularly seem to mind. "What was your favourite part?"

 _The part where Aomine didn't kiss me- oh wait, that was all of the movie, wasn't it?_ Kise reigned the thought back, settling for a light shrug, accompanied by a lopsided smile. "Oh, I can't choose- it was such a great movie."

"Yeah," Aomine broke in. "You know what my favourite part was?"

Kise's eyes flicked up. "What?"

"When the guy stopped chasing after the blond because he caught the attention he wanted. And then the blond started chasing after him."

Kise racked his brain, trying to recall the story. The movie had mainly revolved around the protagonist's interactions with his best friend, not the lead female, who wasn't even close to blonde. What was Aomine going on-  _oh._

_("Tetsu-kun and I are going to go watch the sequel, okay?_

_"Mido-chin, I'm hungryyy~"_

_"Shuuzou- let's discuss positions in the new play-"_

_"Sei, let's not.)_

"Look," Aomine rolled out ever so slowly. "I... don't really know what you want."

 _"Me?_ " Kise was incredulous, but in his defense, rightly so. "When you kissed me- did that not mean something?" Even as he spoke, Aomine's words echoed in his head; _T_ _he guy stopped chasing after the blond- b_ _ecause he_ _caught the attention he wanted._

He let his eyes flash dangerously to protect himself from showing how humiliated he felt. "God, was this some kind of joke to you? So you could see if you could woo a model, see if you had the skill?"

"No," Aomine grit his teeth, throwing his hands up, "That's not what I meant! I mean, I meant it when I said I don't know what you want. But I know what I want." His eyes, dark and insistent bore honesty into Kise's and he nearly forgot what he'd been thinking. "I want you." 

_(What?)_

Kise saw Aomine's clear, even gaze held no regrets when he repeated, "I want you. I like you. I just didn't know how you felt. I wanted to know before I said anything- um, in case, I made a mistake and you didn't... you weren't interested."

Kise wanted to believe it,  _so badly._ But he's grown cautious over time, as his job, people, and the industry required him to. Readying himself to read Aomine's reaction, he tried, "Could you not tell I wanted you to kiss me? Through the whole day?" There was just the right touch of skepticism in his voice. 

Aomine looked taken aback. "What?"

And then Kise knew. Had Aomine said, _no_ or given any other response, Kise would've likely suspected Aomine was being dishonest. But this _,_ the unbelievable dumbass blinking cluelessly at him,  _this_ was definitely Aomine, in the full light of integrity.

"Okay then. Never mind." Kise sighed, relaxing. He couldn't help it, if he'd learned Aomine had just been playing him...

"Um, okay?" Aomine said, raising a brow awkwardly. He cleared his throat once. "So..."

"So..."

There was a tiny grain of silence where they both looked at each other with silly, half-smiles, waiting for the other to step up to the plate and bring the conclusion of their idiocy.

It was Aomine who did it, taking a short drag of breath, before saying, "Kise- Ryo, will you- _officially,_ date me?" His hopefulness showed, not just in voice but shone in his eyes as well.

( _And maybe it was this rare vulnerability he knew Aomine only showed around him, but- )_

"Yeah. Okay." Kise spilled out, he couldn't help it- the burst of happiness was making him, babble, "Yeah, okay. Yeah." The warmth that seeped through his body and enveloped his heart seemed to double when Aomine reached forwards, wrapping his arms around him. In his ear, Aomine whispered, "I forgot to mention, I wanted a raincheck on that kiss. Can I have it now?"

" _Kisses_ , plural." Kise emphasized firmly.

Aomine didn't object. Not in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END; HAPPY HAPPY FLUFF FLUFF
> 
> EXAMS ARE OVER- I REPEAT; LIFE IS AWESOME AGAIN.
> 
> (There are a couple of tense mistakes because I'd originally written it in present tense)
> 
> I just want to say, I appreciate all your comments and kudos beyond common logic sometimes. Thank you for your support!
> 
> See you guys soon~


	6. Code Names (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their code names, Aomine thinks, are pointless, ridiculous, often misleading, and never insinuate anything worth knowing of a fellow guild assassin.  
> Because the man before him should've been named gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a shitty old drabble I wrote earlier on.

The tavern is on their territory- therefore, it is safe. Aomine knows this. It's shrouded well, secluded in the clump of untouched, overgrowing woodland. The guards posted around the region's web of disguised stations are sufficiently equipped with supplies and skills, and rotate throughout day and night. Everyone at the tavern is familiar with one another; they are either from the same guild or a guild part of the major alliance. It is possibly the one place where none of them are half as vigilant as they should be.

 _Daiki, if there is_ _one thing you must never do, it is never not be on guard,_ Aomine recalls. It has been drilled into his memory, into his very personality, and has become an irretrievable, unconscious reflex- to constantly worry for his life, whether he's riding on his way, chosen for a rogue mission, or is whittling away at the mud stuck in the grooves of his boots, sitting on his bed in headquarters. But that doesn't mean his exterior character must act that way.

Behind the counter stands a new barista, and a quite peculiar one at that. The stranger is fair-skinned with medium-length blond hair the color of corn, the two components only emphasized under the dark cloak he wears. They look about the same age, about the same size. It's easy to tell he's fit, (of course, as the occupation requires), but his build is lithe. He doesn't seem to have nearly as much muscle as Aomine does, yet they have just a slight difference in height. But it's the way he holds himself with an air of grace like a royal that puts him most at unease. 

Rarely do assassins have such... provocative appearances.

Aomine cocks his chin up to get a better angle.

The stranger doesn't have his insignia in view. It's not on his shoulder, his arm cuffs, nor his chest- all the usual places. Aomine can't help but wonder... What reason would the stranger have to deliberately not display his insignia?

_Shame?_

Curiosity picks at Aomine. 

He surveys the tavern. The majority of people clumped in groups talk quietly over mulled ale and bread. Aomine recognizes his men passively waiting by the fireplace. He shrugs. He doesn't have anything better to do, not for the next three hours.

He strolls up to the bar counter and slides onto a chair. The blond's company, a brown haired man who looks just a couple of years older than them tosses a gold coin onto the counter before nodding coolly to Aomine and leaving. The barista turns to Aomine and says, "Hi. What can I get you?"

Aomine nearly startles.

Daylight streaming from one of back windows highlights some of his golden bangs hanging over his eyes. Amber eyes that sparkle teasingly like they're in on an inside joke Aomine isn't, accompanied by the longest eyelashes he ever seen on a man. His pink lips are pressed back into a genuinely authentic smile.

The assassin is fricken... pretty.

It is only when he lets out a gentle laugh that tinkles into the air, does Aomine drain a breath, trying to regain composure. He lets it out just as quickly, along with an unplanned, "Just your name."

The blond's smile turns coy and he tilts his head to the side. "Who wants to know?"

Aomine leans forwards, resting his elbows on the counter. "My name is-" He hesitates for a flicker of a second. "Aquila."

The blond looks impressed. "The eagle. Eternal freedom, independence, courage, and strength. Nice."

Aomine snorts. "Do you really believe in the dumb representations?"

The other shrugs, airily says, "You don't? I mean, don't you think you associate with those?"

He tries not to frown. And fails. "I... don't know?" He scratches the back of his nape. "Do you?" Then he snaps his jaw shut, because he realizes it's a pretty stupid question to throw at a stranger-

"Yeah. A little bit, Daiki." Apparently the blond only has variants of his smile and no other expressions. 

Aomine slips a hand into his cloak, into the fold of the side. With the one hand, uses his nail to drag off the leather sheath off and slides his fingers back up the neck to close around the hilt. He holds the knife a little stiffer than normal. The barista looks unfazed, even amused, even as Aomine casually pulls it out, letting candlelight glint on the sharp surface.

"And who are you?"

"I've got many names. Sirius. Star fire. The Gold Reaper." The other grins, amber eyes warm in easy, humored mirth. "Prince Kise Ryouta of Kaijo."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise knows he's never been too... subtle. He knows Aomine only talks when pushed. But he learns isn't opposed to acting on his own.
> 
> [Or, the one where Aomine's actually a step ahead of Kise]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not an actual drabble, it's just a rewrite of a dj? :D  
> http://ohbirds.tumblr.com/post/36899229983/腐色々  
> [Lovely one too~]
> 
> I just wanted to see if I still knew what writing was ahaha
> 
> \--  
> As usual, hope you guys like it, thank you oh so much for all your constant support~

“See you later!” Kise chirps.

Aomine’s steady gaze bores right back into his. It seems like eternity before he says,  “...yeah.”

Kise whips himself back towards Aomine and whispers, “What is it? What is it? I mean... there’s something you want to say, right?”

“Hah?” Aomine yawns. “Nah. There isn’t.”

“You hesitated a bit!” Kise accuses. Aomine blinks back at him like a lazy, non-understanding pet and Kise dramatically tosses his head so his hair bounces. “Even though it’s been so long since we last met, you’re not saying, ‘ _I’ve been lonely without you,’ or ‘I don’t want to leave,’ !”_ Kise hopes his exasperation shows through his voice if not through his turned away face. ”You can’t just say, ‘ _Yeah.’”_  
  
Kise hears Aomine let out a quiet sigh.

“ _Kise_.”

The blond turns with a half-formed, “What is it Aominecchi-” when suddenly there’s a wave of water crashing into his mouth and Aomine is standing less than a meter away from him, holding an upside down _empty_ bottle, wearing a long smirk.

Kise throws his hands up, incredulous- _because is Aomine fricken stupid?_ This even goes past his expectations which is saying something, considering he’s known the other for 3 years. He glares through flashing eyes and grit teeth, hoping every bit of his disbelief is conveyed, and growls, “What is the meaning of this... a new form of bullying? You _know_ I have to take the train-”

Aomine’s eyes flick to the droplets that run down his nose and leak into his mouth, and then a stray one that decides to trace his collarbone before soaking into the neckline of his shirt. Aomine’s smirk disappears along with it. He says, “Are you going home like that?”

Kise is ready to shriek Aomine’s ears off. “There’s _no way I can_ -”

“That’s right.”

Kise shuts up.

Aomine crooks his head to the side, blue gaze even and unperturbed. In a robotic, monotone voice, he slowly drawls, “There’s no way you can leave... now.” His shoulders lift in an offhanded shrug. “What are you going to do?” He continues, leaving little gaps between each of his seemingly apathetic words.

Kise blinks away the drops splattering onto his eyelashes. _That’s...._

_That’s too cunning._  


	9. Truth or Dare (Pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi turns his gaze back to the rest of the group. "Ryouta, it's your turn."
> 
> "Dare." Kise answers, confident.
> 
> Akashi reaches into the little tissue box with a lavender petal design and pulls out a folded yellow sticky note. Akashi unfolds it and says, "Your dare reads, 'Kiss the most attractive person in the room.'" The captain folds it back closed and puts it on his lap with a pleasant smile, like he hasn't just dropped a bomb of awkwardness over the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written aokise in forever! I know I have a billion works in progress but ughhhhh, things are so stressful and my sense of procrastination consumes a majority of my brain. *CRIES DRAMATICALLY*  
> I hope you like this anyways!

"I feel conned," Midorima announces, for the third time this minute alone. He fidgets with his phone like he's debating whether it is safe to try dialing for help. "and- and unsafe. My health is at risk."

They are sitting in a circle on the cool glossy wooden floors of one Akashi Seijuurou, for no other reason but his will.

From his elevated seat on a plush armchair of one of the finest leather even Kise has ever seen, the redhead drawls, "Stay, Shintarou."

Midorima sideyes Akashi witheringly before the redhead's gaze turns, and Midorima's head drops back down, gaze falling back into his lap, as he plays with his phone's intricate lock puzzle.

Akashi turns his gaze back to the rest of the group. "Ryouta, it's your turn."

"Dare." Kise answers, confident.

Akashi reaches into the little tissue box with a lavender petal design and pulls out a folded yellow sticky note. Akashi unfolds it and says, "Your dare reads, 'Kiss the most attractive person in the room.'" The captain folds it back closed and puts it on his lap with a pleasant smile, like he hasn't just dropped a bomb of awkwardness over the group.

Midorima reads the relatively uncomfortable expressions the others wear, allowing him to miss Kise's detached glance to his right.

"Wow." Is all Murasakibara offers. Kuroko seems to sit up straighter, looking interested even. Or perhaps he's just preparing to exploit Kise- photos of famous model Kise Ryouta getting hot and heavy with another person, a  _teammate_ nonetheless, might go for a pretty penny.

"Um, Akashicchi, are you sure that's what it says?" Kise says, looking nervous. "I mean-"

"I'm still rather confident in my ability to read," Akashi interrupts dryly, smiling just as so. "So get on with it."

A few seconds of silence pass, just to let Akashi's words sink in, just for them to recognize even in the form of implication, Akashi's word is always final.

"Well..."

Everyone glances towards Aomine, who's trailed off for dramatic pause. He is sitting comfortably, leaning back with his hands planted into the floor. His own eyes are unusually serious and they're trained on Kise's as he slowly says, "Kise can't exactly kiss himself, right?"

Kise squeaks, "Aominecchi, did you just-"

Akashi looks rather amused.

"So I guess he should kiss the next most attractive guy." Aomine says, and with the way he's turned his body to the left and leaning in, Midorima is certain of the direction this is going-

"Which... would... be?" Kise whispers like he's lost his voice. He looks uncertain but not reluctant, hesitant but not unhappy.

Aomine stops talking. And shuts Kise up in the process too.

 _Which frankly, is the only upside to this disturbing day,_ Midorima thinks faintly. Even though he'd had a premonition, he hadn't averted his eyes half as fast as he'd have liked.

"The only one who can kiss you...is _me_."

(Midorima can hear the smirk in his voice.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, appreciate the kudos/comments. I hope you liked it!


	11. Off Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's off limits, Satsuki." Aomine warns.
> 
> "Maybe for you," Momoi snickers, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she spins away in dance when he lunges. At a distance deemed safe, she grins, Aomine growls- and a little bit behind him, Kise smiles with amusement, and underneath that, watered down, soft affection.
> 
> \--
> 
> "And who are we gossiping about on this fine morning?" Akashi's voice sends Aomine's skin prickling with goosebumps.
> 
> "You," Kise says helpfully.
> 
>  
> 
> [Or the one where Aomine thinks he's the boss of Momoi; she lets him know how it really is.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indulging my Momoi x Akashi and a trope I like fairly well; older protective brother and younger feisty sister, tryna test each other. I wanted to do one with Tai vs Matt/Kari- maybe I still will? Some day? xD
> 
> How is everyone? Exams - booooooo.

"So... about the upcoming dance..."

"Yes?" Momoi wears her coy angel expression, doe eyes innocent but lips pulling into a smart grin.

"Has anyone caught your eye?" Akashi plays off, offering her an easy smile. "Or should I say, how many more hearts have you broken with your cruel rejections?"

Momoi laughs and tilts her head in a silly way that makes Aomine  _sick._ "Oh, stop it Akashi-kun. I'm sure you have plenty of interested people chasing after you as well."

"That's not a denial to my ears..."

For approximately three more minutes, Aomine seethes in quiet rage while his captain and his best friend flirt like he's not standing  _right in front of them._ (He's also kinda glad he is; who knows what the hell would go on  _without_ him there)

Eventually, Akashi says one last disgusting thing and walks away.

"Akashi-chan sure is _fine_ ," Momoi sighs dreamily. "Gentlemanly and manly too." 

 _Deliriously,_ Aomine thinks, rolling his eyes. "He's off limits, Satsuki." Aomine warns. " _Off. Limits."_

"Maybe for you," Momoi snickers, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she spins away in dance when he lunges. At a distance deemed safe, she grins, Aomine growls- and a little bit behind him, on Kise smiles with amusement, and underneath that, watered down- soft affection.

"I'm serious." Aomine says, deadpan, which oddly makes him sound bossier than ever. "You can't date him. If you even  _try_ to woo him, I'm- I'm disowning you. I'll block you and unfollow you and-"

"And not talk to me when my family comes over for dinner or in any of our classes asking me for last night's homework." Momoi finishes, dismissively waving a hand. "Are you finished?"

"Hell no," Aomine snarls. It's a good thing they're in the halls so he can't really lay it on her- it's an even better thing Akashi isn't, _Aomine would annihilate him._ "You're not allowed to be in the same room as him, not even in class! No secret looks, no gooey eyes, nothing! And- and, from now on, you'll stay away from practices!"

Kise leans against a locker with his arm over his head, and is laughing so hard, he has laughed himself out of his voice and into silence; all he does now is just shake, the amusement robbing him of his nerves and senses. Momoi fixes Aomine a look of utmost exasperation, almost bored.

Aomine twitches and amends, "Fine. You can still come to practices. But- but you keep yourself blindfolded." For a moment, he pauses and then with self-satisfaction, snipes, "He's so ugly, you're not missing a thing, really."

"Are you joking? Akashi-kun is  _so fine."_ Momoi gushes.

At the same time, Kise teasingly calls, "Takes one to know one," When Aomine whirls around, protesting like a very indignant pet being ignored, Kise laughs richly and dances away.

Even as Aomine's mind vaguely matches the action to Momoi's earlier one, registers how much these two demons are alike, and wonders how he tolerates not one but both of them, the dark skinned boy turns from hurt puppy to spiteful cat, skipping over seemingly playfully just before he boxes Kise against the wall. The blond gets to snicker one last time before Aomine is dipping his head forwards, kissing the laughter all out of him.

It's hard not to smile and fawn over how affectionate emotionally stunted Aomine can be, but even Momoi has to turn her back, averting her eyes- her poor, burning, laser cooked eyes- after too long, and wow, it's uncomfortable, waiting for two of her close friends making out. After a while, she can't even stand the awkwardness and resorts to backtracking, "Why did you say that about Akashi-kun?"

Her intuition is correct as usual; Aomine pulls away and says, "Hah?"

Momoi rolls her eyes. "You have no idea how hot people think Akashi-kun is, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Aomine snorts. "Guy's so short, sometimes I can't see him. Hair makes him look like a dork. Nose is too big. Shoulders make him look like a shrimp. He's ugly like hell."

"And who are we gossiping about on this fine morning?" Akashi's plesantry sends Aomine's skin prickling with goosebumps. "I forgot I wanted to ask Momoi-san something so I'm back."

"You," Kise says helpfully.

Akashi turns and fixes Aomine with a raised eyebrow, which is apparently all it takes to make the six foot plus teenager cower.

"I'll kill you, Ryou." Aomine mumbles into the crook of his elbow under the guise of a cough. "Dead, tonight."

"Please refrain from that, Daiki, I like my starters all alive, thank you very much." Akashi says, before switching the deadpan drawl for his smooth placating voice. "So... Satsuki." He tilts his head, trying to see her reaction.

She blushes. "Yes, Aka-"

"Seijurrou. Or Sei. Whichever you prefer," Akashi practically glows with easy charm, while Aomine on the other hand, is glow _ering_. 

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

When Momoi beams and Akashi smiles back, Aomine sighs to himself, bitter and resentful. He almost misses Akashi's wrath.

* * *

Akashi has hands to himself, Aomine makes sure of that. But he and Momoi walk so close, their shoulders brush every now and then, nothing truly noticeable, no, that's left to the incited blush on Momoi's cheeks.

When he kicks into the ground, sending a spray of pebbles at Akashi's heels, Kise rolls his eyes. "Daiki, stop interfering."

Aomine growls unintelligibly. The couple in front of them just keeps walking on, chattering like they haven't noticed his looming presence and the malevolent aura he gives off.

"Dai-ki... _Dai-ki_."

"Alright." Aomine snaps, annoyed more at himself than Kise. How could he let Satsuki fall for such a- such a...  _weirdo?_ A pretentious, perfect, try-hard, bossy, boring, 'gentleman-like', weirdo? Shit,he was a terrible babysitter.

"I'll get things off your mind," Kise says, sighing. "Have you forgotten? You haven't asked me yet."

Aomine blinks. Then sticks out his tongue, and accelerates as fast as he can in the opposite direction. "Who says I planned to?!"

"You- you big  _jerk!_ " Kise yells, running after him.

"That's what you get for selling me out to Akashi!"


	16. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise suppresses his feelings for Aomine until he no longer can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter info: Ignorance is Pain  
> Rating/Warning: None unless you count swearing?  
> Genres/Tags: Angst with Happy Ending  
> Story Notes: Present tense, requested by a FanFiction friend, SUPAARRR LONG  
> 

Image (Find the * below): [Birthday Present](http://ddn.i.ntere.st/p/9194231/image)

Everyday, Kise dies a little more. He has to watch Aomine bump Kuroko's knuckles. Aomine throwing his arm around Kuroko. Laughing, smiling, teasing Kuroko. Being happy with Kuroko.

He watches them from afar mostly, sighing to himself sadly, but sometimes, he's roped into talking with them, celebrating after a winning game.

_What's good about winning if you're not a victor?_ He thinks to himself, silent, angry. But mostly sad.

There's nothing wrong with Kuroko; he's an amazing person. In fact, Kise feels no contempt for Kuroko at all. Even trying hard to come up with reasons why he is so much better than Kuroko for Aomine, doesn't work out. He always gives up, feeling guilty.

What kind of person thinks like that about their friends? _A bad person._ He tells himself.

_What kind of person wants his friend's man?_

_A bad person that is hurting._

Kise would rather be a bad person than not love Aomine at all. He knows that it's secretly killing him. Happiness and energy, have diminished. His days, his time- it's all wasted on thinking about Aomine and Kuroko.

Perhaps he's just a masochist? Attracted to Aomine, and captivated to the pain that comes with him.

Kise would rather hurt like this, than not feel a thing.

Sometimes though, he numbs, and wishes that Kuroko, would just disappear. But most days, it just hurts.

* * *

He didn't know when the rest of his friends started looking at him differently but it had began with Akashi and Momoi.

The first time he realized they all knew about his feelings?

_"Oi, Kise. Kise!"_

_Kise turns around, trying to hide the sad, tired frown. "Hey Aomine."_

_These days, he doesn't add the cchi to anyone's name anymore. Not that anyone noticed, especially not his topic of conflict._

_Aomine hooked a thumb backwards. "So me and Kuroko-"_

_Kise tries not to wince but fails miserably. It even hurts to hear Aomine say his name- shouldn't he be saying his? No- stop thinking like that._

_"to the movies. Mai-chan is starring in a new one." His grin shows Kise that he still thinks nothing is wrong. "Wanna come with?"_

_"Sorry, I had a shoot today." Kise lies. "I'm too tired." That statement isn't completely a lie, he's tired from heartbreak._

_"Okay." Aomine seems uncertain for a brief moment before he makes this little awkward wave before runni9ng back to Kuroko, who is as unreadable as ever. Kise wonders if Kuroko is smarter than Aomine and can sense how he is feeling._

_The next minute, it doesn't matter. They're gone._

_Kise sighs to himself. And when Momoi and Akashi sit down on either side of him and began talking to him together, that's when he first realizes it. That he's a model that can fake smiles, but can't fake away his sadness, and that they can both see right through the wall of fragile glass he is._

_Their words are gentle, but they're both unsure on making him feel better._

_Scratch that, they know how, they know exactly how. But they also know it will never happen- Aomine will never tell Kise he loves him._

* * *

The days pass. The weeks pass. _The hurt doesn't_. All Kise does these days is burn slowly, knowing Aomine and Kuroko will only grow closer and closer as time passes, and that he and Aomine will only break away, faster and faster. Well, considering there's not much left between them, it doesn't matter really.

To distract himself, he tries everything. He finds girls. He spends his nights with as many as he needs to, to get thoughts of Aomine and Kuroko out of his head. But the process both costs too much time to reset, and brings too short of a temporary relief.

So he goes back to trying to find it in him to hate Kuroko. But it's still impossible to do, Kise loves Kuroko like a brother, the way he loves the rest of the Miracles. When the combination of these two still don't work, Kise learns to do something else. He learns to fight.

He picks it up quickly, and becomes so good so quickly, he even starts to make money.

Part of him wishes Aomine never threw a ball at his head. That Aomine never had the impulse to throw it, so they would have never mee. So that Kise couldn't have fallen in love with him, learned to play basketball. Maybe a part of him still enjoys the pain, even now.

But one day, he sees Kuroko and Aomine hugging and it tips him over.

Kise silently slips out of the gym and walks through streets. He eventually finds himself in a ring he's not familiar with, but soon will be. He plans on going all night, till he drops from the pain. _On the outside, that is. Cause he's kind of already been dead with it on the inside._

His opponents are all of similar build, heavy, strong, muscled and arrogant expressions, like a pathetic pretty boy like him shouldn't be here because he can't handle getting hurt. Part of Kise wants to retaliate, shout that he's suffered way more pain than they'd ever think to imagine. Either way, soon, he's the one who's laughing. They've all finished on the floor and he's still standing.

After some more time, some more rounds, he can really feel it. Kise is sure the reason the bruises and blood don't look too bad because this stadium is so dark and badly lit. But still he keeps getting up to go for more.

More time has passed. More pain has been inflicted. More pain has been taken and yet, he's still standing. At one point, someone important looking, smiles, and asks him whether he'd be interested in becoming permanent here, followed by offering to have people fetch him ice packs to bring down swelling, and warm drinks to rid the blond in his mouth. Kise declines. He wants to feel everything.

Kise is not sure what time it is when it happens. His current opponent's uninjured face is naturally ugly but he thinks by now, so is his. Still, the other guy is a lot larger, a lot stronger.

Most of it goes by in kind of a blur. Surprisingly, his opponent isn't half as dumb as he looks; he's been picking out Kise's weaknesses one by one and dealing carefully calculated blows. Even with his head throbbing, and his ears ringing from a previous round, Kise recalls the stockpile of moves he's gathered.

Everything is going well, he's feeling pain and he's fighting. But then he slips, and the other guy strikes. Kise feels the guy hitting him in the head, and _fuck-_ it hurts now. He almost wants to get up and yell stop but he doesn't, because, one, he's asked for this, and two, the pain is _good._ So good, Kise thinks about falling asleep. That's right, he won't fall asleep like he normally does, thinking about Kuroko and Aomine-

But then, the blows abruptly stop and the sleep is slowly driven away from Kise's senses.

The blond looks up to see _him._

Yes. Aomine is in the ring.

He has Kise's opponent pinned down but is merciless delivering punches, shouting something furiously. It's incoherent to Kise who's ears continue to ring.

But Kise's eyes still can function perfectly well, and it's definitely Aomine Daiki. There are other people coming into the ring now, trying hard to pull Aomine off who resists their futile efforts. Kise can tell they're all yelling but even though he can't make out the exact words, Kise thinks all of their yells together only contain a fraction of Aomine's unadulterated rage.

"How did you get here?" Kise tries to ask. "Why are you here?" But the words don't come out.

Because everything has faded to black.

* * *

Kise wakes up in a hospital bed and the first thing he notices, even before all the people around him, and the place he's in, is the pain. And _fuck. Does it hurt like a bitch._ It's everywhere. _Face. Chest. Stomach. Arms- fuck, even his ass hurts._

The second thing he notices, is the people. All of them are there. Kuroko. Momoi. Akashi. Murasakibara. Midorima.

Kise's heart does a weird, pathetic flop when Kise realizes, _he_ is not here.

They all begin talking at the same time:

"Ki-chan! Are you alright-"

"-who did this to-"

"-I'll have him arrested-"

"-injured in so many places- your ribs-"

"-chin, do you want food? Will it make you feel better?"

He's kinda happy they're all here. But he's still disoriented. "What's going on?:"

Momoi reaches for his hand and flinches as he winces. "Dai-chan found you. He says you were injured like this when he found you but he won't tell us anything else." She's close to hysterics. "What happened? Please, you have to tell me!"

He weakly shakes his head but that hurts too and he stops, mid-shake. "Nothing. I'm alright."

"Kise," Midorima's voice shakes a little and that's what gets Kise to turn his head to him. "You- your chest..." Midorima looks so unsure for once as he swallows. "You had internal bleeding- You could have _died!"_

Momoi sobs hard and rushes out of the room. Akashi casts a strange, unreadable glance at Kise before he also leaves, maybe to find and comfort her. Midoima silently gives the purple haired giant's hand a tug and surprisingly, Murasakibara follows. They both leave. Now only Kuroko is in the room and he looks a little... Worried. It's a little surprising as Kise isn't used to anything besides a blank expression and the occasional smile.

"Hey Kuroko." Kise tries for a smile. At least those muscles don't hurt to be used. "You can ditch me too, you know this is going to be awkward."

"That's not why they left." Kuroko takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before he looks at Kise again. "I asked them to leave so I could apologize to you."

"Apologize? What for?" Kise is kinda shocked. _I should be apologizing for chasing after your boyfriend._

Kuroko looks unsure but he shakes his head and ploughs forwards. "Taking Aomine away from you." Kise opens his mouth to make but Kuroko continues. "I didn't realize how you felt. I'm equally as bad as Aomine-kun."

"Huh?" Kise is bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Kuroko doesn't not blink when he says, "I don't like Aomine. And he doesn't like me."

"What do you mean!" Kise scoffs. This kinda hurts but the incredulous, bitter anger inside him gets the better of him and he growls, "Dammit, Aomine loves you-"

"No, Aomine loves you." Kuroko says this quietly,  but he looks into Kise's eyes as he does so. "Momoi and Akashi talked to me in the morning. They told me how you've been feeling with me and Aomine hanging out. But I swear I didn't know." His voice raises a little. "I promise, I never meant to do anything. I didn't mean to-"

Kise doesn't feel faint. In fact, he feels like this large lie helps to clear the cloudiness from his head. He shakes his head, does his best to smile, and softly whispers, "Kuroko, you don't have to say things like that. Just you saying that makes me feel this secret, traitorous wish that Aomine really would love me," As he forces himself to say the words, words he knows he has to say if he ever wants to move on, a sliver of his glass self breaks. "But I know he'll never-"

"Fuck you Ryouta, _fuck you_." Their topic of interest has suddenly flung the door open and stomps in, growling. His eyes are angry like Kise has never seen before and he's barely able to controls his low, strained voice. "You don't know what you're saying."

True to his nature, Kuroko disappears from the room.

Kise feels a tiny flare of fear at being stuck in a small room with a furious Aomine, having never seen him angry. But the situation is what it is, and Kise has found himself staring into blazing furious eyes. He sighs inwardly. He's too tired to be sorry, too annoyed with Kuroko's lie, too confused by what Aomine is mad is, and in too much pain to be civil. His only way of defense? Go offensive.

Kise tilts his head to the side and laughs sarcastically. "Don't I?"

Aomine's eyes are normally blue, a shade of midnight sky blue that Kise would happily lose himself in, forever. But now, Kise thinks if the midnight sky was to light on fire and burn, it would very closely resemble the dark, smoldering eyes that glare at him right now. He steps right up to Kise's bed who steels his nerves, and manages to not shy away.

Aomine growls a low, "No."

And then he's kissing Kise.

Now let's get one thing clear-Kise has had his share of girlfriends, the occasional guy. But this- this kiss just blew everyone else out of water. And Kise's mind.

Of the little thinking his brain can manage, his thoughts are mangled... He can feel confusion, hungry desire for more, surprise, confusion, but most of all, two feelings he hasn't felt in months. Happiness- where everything he's experienced in the last two months is just melting away like frost in sunlight. And hope- because Aomine, _his Aomine Daiki_ , is kissing him.

And this wasn't a dream. It felt so unreal, the only reason Kise knows for sure this isn't a dream is because his ribs are still aching, and his lungs are protesting for air.

They break away for a moment.

Kise is gasping. He opens his mouth to shout, _What the fuck was that?_ but Aomine crushes their lips together for a second time.

This time, Kise isn't as surprised, so he can _feel._ It's the craziest, most powerful, most meaningful, most amazing kiss he's ever had. He feels Aomine is rough, just the way he thought he'd be, lips are strong and possessive, _demanding absolute submission._ Kise will gladly provide it.

But somehow, Aomine is also gentle. Kise can tell Aomine wants to press Kise up against a wall, press kisses into him there as he runs his hands through his messy Kise's hair- not softly cup his cheek, barely gripping the front of Kise's shirt to keep them close, the way he is currently doing.

_He's thinking about me._ Kise thinks briefly before his thoughts return to the aggressive tongue that is now making its home in his mouth.

When Aomine pulls away, it's over too soon for Kise's liking but he is grateful to inhale more air. His shoulders tremble a little as he tries to gather some form of composure. "What-the-hell," He says in-between ragged breaths. "was that?"

Aomine has taken a few steps back to put some space in between them, and now, looks up incredulously at Kise. "What do you mean, _what the hell was that?_ I should be asking your stupid ass that question, what were you doing at a _fucking fighting stadium!?"_

Kise doesn't know how he should be feeling right now but the frustration and new confusion make tears begin to burn in his eyes. "If that's all I am to you, _"_ _A stupid ass,_ the words echo in his head. "You can leave me there next time. I'm sorry for wasting your time!" If he wasn't in so much goddamn pain, he's storm out of the room but he is, so he can only settle for turning his whole body away from Aomine and lies on his side, slightly gritting his teeth through the sharp pain of shifting.

A frustrated heavy sigh escapes Aomine.

Kise stills, listening.

_"Look_." Aomine stresses the word so hard, Kise can practically _see_ him tearing a hand through his dark blue hair. "I'm not a romantic guy. I'm not going to go all cheesy on you and apologize, beg for your forgiveness and say I was stupid, tell you some shit about how it's all my fault,"

There is the sound of footsteps.

Kise knows Aomine is beside his bed again. Knows this because he can feel Aomine's fingertips gliding over his back as gentle hands travel down, and plant their selves on the bed.

Aomine leans down and in his ear, whispers, "Because it's your fault too."

Kise rolls onto his back, barely missing squashing Aomine's hands and looks up into stormy dark blue eyes as disbelief takes over the high of _kissing_ his- _crush is not the right word, not with all the suppressed feelings he's had for Aomine._ "How can you say that you-you-" Kise spits out an impressive string of words that has Aomine's eyes widening. "I spent everyday in hell, forced to watch you and Kuroko get closer and closer-"

Aomine stops leaning over him by pushing off the bed, straightening. He angrily barks out, "What do you mean closer?! Tetsu talked to you and told you I don't like him- I've never liked him!" This time Kise gets to see Aomine losing control, throwing a hand through already messy blue hair as he stalks in a circle, looking for something that can be replaced. "Doesn't spending hours searching for you while everyone else gave up mean anything to you?!" The nightstand goes down in one single, explosive kick and meaningless trinkets spill onto the floor. Daiki yells, "I carried you here in my arms! _I kissed you!_ "

Kise's basketball skills may not on par with Aomine, but his rage is. _How is this my fault?_   "So what?" He wants to break or hit something too, but even Aomine is standing out of range so he just yells, "Those things can't change anything! It's not like that they mean anything to you!"

Aomine seems to be defeated. Teeth gritted, eyes closed, quiet and low, he breaths,  "It does when it's with the person I spent two years loving."

Before Ki9se's brain has begun the process of comprehending, Aomine has raked his hand through his hair one last time, and fled the room.

* * *

Kise can hear his own breathing. As he lonesomely lies in his bed, he wishes there was music, a fan whirring, something to drown out the thoughts clambering over one another for his attention. The sad clock that lies on the ground tells Kise it's been a while since Aomine has left. But that doesn't mean he's going to sleep. He doesn't even know if he wants to- thinking, trying to find some sort of sense of clarity hasn't worked so far...

Briefly, he wonders why no one from the hospital has come to speak with him yet.

Time trickles by like water leaking from a broken tap. Slow. Painstakingly slow.

_"Aominecchi, just one more?"_

_"No._ "

_"Please? Pleaseeeee?"_

_"Alright!" Aomine would smile, with not just his mouth but his eyes too. "But only because it's you."_

_\--_

_"Teach me how to fight?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Momoi said when you play street ball, you get into fights sometimes."_

_"So?"_

_"Teach me!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause I wanna be more like you!"_

_Aomine turns serious to carefully study him. Then breaks out into laughter. "You're too pretty to be hit." When he smiles, he adds, "And be yourself. I like you. Uh- I mean, being yourself."_

_\--_

**_*_ **

_They're on the couch playing video games as usual, Kise is leaning against Aomine, head resting on Aomine shoulder. Aomine doesn't seem to mind the blond hair that spills on his shoulder._

_But suddenly, the game is paused and Aomine moves away. Kise lets out a squeak as he falls sideways on the couch. Aomine bends over and fidgets with something under the couch. Kise lets out a huff. Did Aomine really pause the game to pick at a piece of lint?_

_"W_ _hat was that for?"_

_"I..." Aomine seems uncharacteristically shy. "I got you a birthday present." He promptly hands Kise a tiny golden box the size of a pencil sharpener._

_"A_ _omine getting someone a present?" Kise is extremely happy but he tries to hide it behind a smirk. "This really is a special day isn't it?"_

_"Baka!" Aomine slaps him in the back of his head. "Keep up the sarcasm and you'll get hurt. I don't care if it's yo_ _ur goddamn birthday!"_

_Uh... he may be bluffing here._

_Kise isn't_ _listening. He's opened_ _the box, and flung his arms around Aomine in a quick, tight hug, but has then flew_ _off the couch wi9thout a word._

_"Hey?!" Aomine y_ _ells. "Don't_ _I get a thank you?!"_

_When he doesn't,_ _Aomine decides retribution must be seen too, and resumes the game. He quickly offers Kise's ch_ _aracter to a monster horde, and he dies a slow, tortuous death._

_The real Kise returns shortly and the moment he does, Aomine's eyes flee from the screen and fly to the controller so he can hastily pause the game. He looks up and his mouth drops open a little._

_Wearing the ultramarine blue earring Aomine has picked out, Kise looks even more amazing than usual._ _The earring itself physically doesn't really change anything, Kise will look good in anything._

_Today,_ _the model seems uncharacteristically shy, standing at the doorway of the living room, looking at his feet, awaiting comment._

_Aomine swallows hard before he manages, "You look really nice."_

_"Thanks." Kise is still standing awkwardly but his eyes meet Aomine's and his smile widens a little further. "So... you like it?"_

_"I_ _thought I was supposed to be asking you that?" Aomine mumbles. Sunlight catches on the tiny piece of jewelry and injects Aomine with the thought that Kise could outshine any star, literal and figurative. "'s your present."_

_"I love it! You're the best."_

_"Damn right I am._ _" Aomine pats the spot beside him and Kise takes it, before grabbing his controller._

_Kise frowns as his character is resurrected. "Why am I dead?"_

_"Uh..."_

* * *

Finished with floating down Memory River, Kise is mostly asleep. But when the door clicks open and dim light floods into the dark room, his eyes are open immediately and his body automatically tenses up. It's pretty obvious who it is.

He shifts his body so he can see Aomine properly. Then quietly mumbles a, "Hey," unsure if Aomine is still feeling angry- hell, he's not even sure what he's feeling. The confusion of his current level should come with a warning label and a manual guide on how to handle it.

"You're still awake." It's a statement, not a question. Kise notes how Aomine sounds exhausted like he's been trying to sleep but has been kept up with troubling thoughts. Just like Kise.

_Have you been reminiscing too?_ Kise wonders before pointing out, "So are you."

Aomine's eyebrows flick up, then return. He's surprised. Is he surprised Kise is no longer angry for his idiocy? 

"Yeah... I... I guess.... I am." Aomine's mouth forms weird shapes between each word; he's on the brink of saying something else but he chickens out every time. That's too bad, because Kise doesn't want to play this vague game. He's done with this ride of turmoil, he wants to know the truth.

"You said you spent two years loving me." Something lodges inside Kise's throat and he can't breath. Not until he hears the answer.

"Yeah. I did."

The immediate relief is so instantaneous, Kise unintentionally then blurts out, "How did it happen?" Though once he has, he doesn't regret asking.

For the first time today, Aomine smiles. His teeth don't flash and his eyes aren't happy and the smile is small, and not the kind that proudly stretches across his face, but it qualifies as a smile nonetheless. "See, one day, I met this guy... He wasn't like anyone I'd ever met before..."

Although Kise loves clichés and is usually a sucker for them, this one doesn't work for him and he skeptically eyes Aomine. "Did you write a list of reasons why you- you love me?" He tries not to stumble over the last three words but it's still hard for him to believe that _Aomine_ _kindaaaaaaa does._

"Yeah dumbass," Aomine's sarcasm reassures Kise that this is Aomine. "That's exactly what I did, because I'm _such_ a sweetheart."

"Calling me names isn't helping you know." Kise pouts, quite accidentally. He bites his tongue when he realizes his mistake- how he's slipped back into his regular childish, easy-going attitude he takes when they banter, and is about to mutter a sorry when a smirk appears on Aomine's face.

"You know, sometimes you remind me of a dog. You're dumb, needy and whiny-"

And just like that, the balance of the atmosphere tips and they're acting like it's just a regular day between them as best friends.

Kise protests before he realizes he's setting himself up for a trap, slipping even more into his usual persona.

"But," Aomine's devilish smirk widens as he, of his own free will, says, "I even like that goofy part of you 'cause it makes you fun." Before Kise can say anything, Aomine gets closer to his bed and continues, "I also like your determination. You never give up in our one on ones, even though you know you're gonna lose. "

Kise's ears burn hotly and he knows he is blushing and he knows _Aomine_ _knows_ this too because his dark blue bangs shake as he laughs, "Your face is red."

"Shut up Aominecchi," Kise mutters, complaining yet again. But after he does, he decides it's okay- If Aomine is okay with dealing their problem like this, so is he. In fact, he kinda likes it hen he's focusing on Aomine, because he doesn't even remember he's in physical pain. Aomine is basically his anesthetic.

Some of the teasing, joking look disappears from Aomine's features but his smile becomes brighter. "You called me Aominecchi."

"Did I now?" Kise pretends to not recall. But the pinkish red that stains his cheeks gives him away and Aomine laughs again.

"Shut up and tell me more."

"More what?"

"More things you like about me."

"God," Aomine wrinkles his nose and Kise feels a thrill of delight to see that familiar action- like this is just another normal day in their lives. Except that Kise's unrequited love is not so unrequited anymore. "Did we not go through the part where I said I don't do cheesy shit like that?"

"Do it for me?"

"No."

"Do it for me."

"No."

"Do it pleaseeeee?"

"No. You're getting on my nerves now Kise."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeee?"

"Shut up!"

"I love you." The words slid out of his mouth so easily, it takes Kise a few couple of seconds to realize those words have jumped out his mouth, and not Aomine's. Something inside him sparks warmly.

So far, it's the first time he's said _'the words'_ out loud.

Aomine seems equally surprised. In a slightly muted voice, says, "I kinda like you too."

Kise wants to laugh- Aomine was the first to say the words, was the first to kiss Kise, was the first to outwardly confess-but now he refuses to say them?

This calls for dirty tactics.

"Yeah?" Kise slyly says, "Well I kinda like Momoicchi, and Midorimacchi and-"

"Gross! Satsuki's like my sister!"

"Well she's not mine." Kise grins for two reasons, one to piss Aomine off, the other because he's happy. How the hell does their friendship- _relationship,_ his mind suggests _-_ work like this, changing without a damn about the mood?

"Fine! I love you." Aomine says, looking annoyed, scooting even closer to Kise. Theye both know he's not. "Are you happy?"

_How can I not be?_ "Yes." Kise's smile loses its teasing quirks and replaces them with pure, untainted joy. He's unbelievably happy-the last time he was anywhere close to being this happy was when they'd won nationals together.

The thought, _I'd trade a thousand championship wins just for this day,_ briefly crosses his mind. Kise smiles even brighter, because he means it without any regrets. "I really am."

Aomine seems satisfied with this because a smile shows through the filter of his 'annoyed' exterior. If possible, Kise's smile grows even bigger at the sight of Aomine's. Against his will, the ace of Teiko's smile enlarges too, and like a damned loop, this repeats until they're smiles are so big they burst into laughter at the same time like the two stupid idiots they are.

It takes a while for them to sober up, but when they do, Aomine softly asks, "Kise?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna finish our fight?" Aomine doesn't want to hurt Kise but he wants things to be out of the way and completely clear. And he'll spend as much time as needed to convince Kise, he's the one and that there's no one else. Especially not Tetsu- _bleh, just thinking about it is g_ _roooooossssss._

Kise doesn't seem surprised and Aomine thinks Kise feels the same about having everything clear and out in the open. Though he does look a little unsure. "I think..." Kise looks up into Aomine's eyes as he honestly continues, "I think we kind of already did."

"Are you sure? I want you to know I meant every word I said." Aomine lets those words ring out for a second before choosing to ruin the moment by scratching his head and coughing. "Not that I remember any of those words."

Kise is back to laughing. His blond mop of hair and shoulders both shake as he giggles on the bed. "I know you do. "

_"Sooooooo-"_

"Yes, I know you meant every word you said." Kise smiles. It's still a little hard to believe what is happening but Kise is not going to question it. "Are we done with the awkward talk?"

"I thought those were my lines," Aomine complains. "I'm supposed to be the masculine one, you're one who uses makeup-"

Kise protests, "My job requires me to!"

"And cries-"

With dignity, Kise says, "Only true men show their feminine side."

"And wants to do 'relationship talk'."

"Oh that reminds me!" Kise's amber eyes sparkle mischievously. "Before anything happens in  _our relationship,"_

Aomine lets out a pleased, "Mmmmm." He likes those words, almost as much as Kise likes saying them. "Yes?"

"I want you to do two things."

Aomine lets out a groan. _After all_ , he needs to keep his image. "No."

Although he probably will end up doing them, just to see Kise happy.

Kise easily ignores him. "First, you have to take me on an official first date."

Aomine bites his tongue hard, tempted to say, "What, this doesn't count?" But even he knows better than that.

"And second," Kise's voice drops to a sultry whisper as he gazes up at Aomine with those long eyelashes and those glowing, amber eyes. "I want another kiss."

Aomine complies  _way to eagerly._


	17. Bridge the Gap, Patch the Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 5 years. 5 whole years, 1826 days.
> 
> Since Kise talked with him, smiled at him, tried to make him reciprocate. Since Aomine insulted him, traded banter over long sweaty games on a ball court with the sun bearing hell on them.
> 
> Aomine kinda wondered whether he’d look less like a dork. Be less of one.
> 
> (Kise kinda hoped Aomine would have picked up some manners along with his textbooks.)
> 
> -
> 
> Alternatively known as the one where they reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by vikingpoteto / poteto:  
> ok how about aokise + meeting again after being apart for a long period of time for a prompt ? (I can try to think of something simpler if you want?)
> 
> LOVED WRITING THIS ONE; I HOPE YOU LIKED READING IT; all the hearts and kisses to you! I made it kinda long tho xD

It's been 5 years. 5 whole years, 1826 days.

Since Kise talked with him, smiled at him, tried to make him reciprocate. Since Aomine insulted him, traded banter over long sweaty games on a ball court with the sun bearing hell on them.

Aomine kinda wondered whether he'd look less like a dork. Be less of one.

(Kise kinda hoped Aomine would have picked up some manners along with his textbooks.)

* * *

It’s ironic how wrong they are. Idiotic and embarrassing and weird how this meeting in their 3rd year of uni is set in motion when Aomine once again hits Kise in the back of his head. By carelessly opening his dorm's door, 2 minutes before his history class begins.

Of course, thoughts of his class are straight out forgotten when a shock of blond hair whirls around to become the face of the one and only Kise Ryouta,

But after the initial surprise, they kinda decide to go out for recolletions of the past and catching up to the present.

 

They talk small talk first, school and classes and teachers, and Kise’s sucky modeling job and Aomine’s lengthy practices. Until Aomine can’t take any more of the awkwardness and formality, and decides instincts can rule over ‘civility’ and ‘proper behavior’ because,  _hell, he’s not Akashi._ And this- this is  _Kise_  of all people.

"So... you've gotten fat, huh?"

Kise breaks away from startled into delighted almost immediately. "Shut up ugly, I'm a model! We don't go out of style."

"Yeah, but you go out of-"

"If you say 'shape', I'll-"

"Shape."

Kise's cool threat splinters until rich laughter is all that can spill out. "Aominecchi," He grins, amused, entertained and fond. "You haven't changed, huh?"

Ahh, here he is. The real Kise Ryouta.  _His_  Kise Ryouta.

Aomine smirks. "Heh, why would I? We both know you like me."

Kise drums his free hand's fingers on the table as he raises his drink to his lips. Aomine does the same, still smirking. Shutting Kise down is nice, particularly on his ears. And his ego.

"I don't like you," Kise says, when he’s placed his beer back on the table, shaking his head. "I  _love_ Aominecchi."

And Aomine's eyes bulge and he chokes and gasps in pain and hits his chest, all the while he makes gross and confusing and loud sounds. Even Kise's ugly, careless snorting can't drown him out.

When Aomine is alive again, well enough to breathe like an actual human being, he growls, "Kise, you bastard, I hate you."

Kise's eyes twinkle. "Nah, you love me."

"You wish!"

"Oh, I  _know_. It's alright Aominecchi!" Kise beams. “Don't worry, I could be gay for you someday. But you'd have to start actually picking up tabs, you cheap loser."

"You know what? For that, you're paying! I'm ditching your dumbass."

"No don't leave!" Kise cries, apologies immediately streaming out. "Great Aomine-sama, please take me back!"

* * *

* * *

 

It’s on their third ‘hang-out night’, that Aomine finally, finally, stops holding onto all his little fears and puts a lot of faith into their non-properly labeled relationship. And kisses Kise. 

And the fourteenth, that Kise persuades Aomine’s roommate to switch dorm rooms.

And on the twentieth, that Kise tells Aomine he loves him.

And an hour later, that Aomine tells him he feels the same way.

(” _You’re a shit, and I hate you and I hate you,” Kise yells, limbs flailing furiously._

_“Well you’re amazing, and I love you.” Aomine says, smiling, content in ~~restraining~~  holding Kise until he's forgiven.)_


	19. A [Bad] Guide on Romance (with Aomine Daiki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively, 3 times Aomine failed to kiss Kise, plus a 4th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt (Anon) / Fact + 3 word prompt:  
> I have an unhealthy obsession with patterned socks. Especially the cute ones with cats or cacti on them. Spontaneous, quirky, memorable
> 
> THANK YOU <3 <3 <3 I love that people ask me stuff IT IS AN AMAZING FEELING!  
> Dw, that's perfectly healthy; patterned socks are adorable!

 

 

Spontaneous:

They are at an amusement park, hunting through ride after ride, each stealing more sanity than the last. On the second last roller coaster, where Kise smiles at him, raises his phone, and says, “Let’s take a selfie, Aominecchi!” - this is where Aomine decides he wants to grab the back of Kise’s head and press their lips together.

And that also happens to be when the ride starts moving. And that is when Aomine accidentally falls into Kise’s shoulder and the dumb blond asshole teases, “Scared already? Want a hug, Aominecchi?”

Aomine half-doubts kissing Kise can be half as fun as punching him in the stomach.

 

Quirky

Kise refuses to take naps but he’s amiable with propping his arm up on his study desk and closing his eyes, head tilted up to the side.

Aomine snorts.  _What a weirdo._

But his yawns are weirdly endearing. He’s like a little lion cub protesting his so-called endless energy. Aomine walks over and leans down.

Kise’s mouth is right there. It should be easy.

But when Aomine leans down, Kise suddenly raises is head and knocks right into Aomine’s jaw.

“Ow!” Kise scowls. “Ahominecchi, were you trying to prank me? Not funny.”

Aomine secretly agrees. _Yeah, th_ _at was just sad._

Memorable

It is Kise’s birthday. The day is filled with entertainment- starting from when they hit the beach and Takao drags Midorima into the sea, fast-forwarding to the part where Kuroko unclips Nigou’s leash and Kagami runs away, screaming his head off, to the part where they all buy ice cream and end up hurling it at one sun-tanning Akashi before they flee for their lives.

When they pack up to go, the sun is just brushing the edge of the sea in the horizon. Kise sits on the edge of the shore, hugging his knees and letting the tide play with his toes.

Aomine walks over, draping his towel over Kise’s pale shoulders before sitting beside him.

“You’re old now.” Aomine says.

“I am.” Kise agrees. “You’re still young and immature. Gonna be at least for another month.”

“Nah, I’m never changing.” Aomine says. “I hope you don’t either.”

And that is what makes Kise finally look over, appraising Aomine carefully. Eventually, he lets out a little breathless laugh. “Aominecchi, that was almost romantic.”

“Yeah?” Aomine says, trying not to show his excitement by keeping his wording short, lest Kise find a quiver in his voice. He lowers his head.

“Yeah.” Kise breathes, tilting his.

“OI! EVERYONE! Ahomine and the birthday boy are having smoochy time!”

There’s a lot of chaos; Aomine’s pretty sure it’s Kuroko who socks Kagami and subsequently, the big red cow who makes a lot of squawking sounds, but he’s really just focused on scrambling to a stand, putting a few feet in between him and Kise.

They look at each other and Kise lets out an awkward laugh while Aomine storms away, shouting at Kagami too. 

\--

It’s a little more than a month later, almost Aomine’s birthday. They are sitting in his living room, on the couch, in dirty, sweaty basketball clothes.

Aomine is losing spectacularly at Zelda; Link’s skyward sword takes too long to charge.

“You’re not really good at much,” Kise says dryly. “Figures I still like you.”

“Haah?” Aomine growls. “I’m clearly winning; he ain’t got a chance against me.”

“Baka Daiki. You suck at this.”

The name is more jolting than Link taking 3 blows consecutively. Aomine pauses the game to turn his head. “You hypocrite, shut your mouth-”

Kise kisses him quickly, and it’s short enough Aomine’s eyes never get to closing because  _uh...what just happened?_

“Coward- idiot- loser- moron.“ Kise spits names and berates him for not making any moves earlier between pecking Aomine on the lips again and again. “You’re so bad at this.”

When Kise grabs the controller and confidently says, “Watch and learn. I’m going to teach you.” Aomine dryly thinks instructions could happen to be very useful.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE EVERYONE SO MUCH;  
> I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR THE FRIENDS AND READERS WHO INTERACT WITH ME- wow I'm a lonely cow  
> anyways, I'm not high, bye love y'all, wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
